Halloween: Hey Arnold
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Jamie o and Rowan go to a Halloween party. Happy Halloween everybody.


**This is a small side story for my story 'Baked Love.' its set sometime in the future, where Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Phoebe are sixteen. It's my early Halloween fic for the year. I am almost finished with 'Baked love' for those of you who made requests, I'll get them up as soon as I can, and I apologize for the delay. Enjoy.**

**...**

Rowan let out a sigh as he finally closed up his shop, glad to finally be done with it for the day. Not that he didn't love the fact that he owned his own bakery, he just really wanted to get home, after all, it was Halloween weekend after all. He was sure Jamie-o and the kids were waiting for him patiently back home and he was excited to actually go home. Halloween was on a Saturday this year, which everyone considered rather lucky, considering that there were parties to go too. As Rowan went to the bus, he mentally winced when he thought of the promise he made to Liottie and Robert earlier that week. He had promised to take Timberly, her friends, and Jackson trick or treating in exchange for them watching Jackson until Tuesday.

Rowan let out another sigh, this time with a little more annoyance. Jamie-o hadn't been pleased with that promise, though his euphoria of actually starting his dream job soothed some of it. Regardless of both of them being twenty-three and twenty-four, they had been lucky enough to land jobs months after graduating. Jamie-o had become a rather successful sports announcer though he was still at fledgling status, and Rowan managed to find an old bakers shop and get a years lease on it. It wasn't as if Rowan didn't have the money to fund such projects, his grandfather's trust fund made sure of that. After college, Jamie-o, Rowan, Sam and Jackson had moved to Hillwood, Jamie-o stating it had little crime compared to New York. Rowan hadn't doubted it, considering the visits through out the years he and his siblings had visited.

Rowan sighed again as he felt his cell phone vibrate. The young man pulled it out and flipped it open. There were three different texts, one from Jamie-o, Sam, and Jackson, all asking when he was coming home. The feminine male sent a mass text, saying he was currently waiting for the bus. Jamie-o texted back saying he was on his way to get him. Rowan smiled and closed his phone, enjoying having such a good husband. Unconsciously, Rowan rubbed both the class ring and the simple white-gold band with his thumb as he thought about the simple ceremony they had when gay marriage had been legalized. It had been a temporary legalization thanks to prop eight, but Jamie-o and Rowan managed to have one. Fifteen minutes later, Jamie-o came roaring up in his precious car, pulling along side the bus stop. The locks popped open and Rowan slid in, glad to be off his aching feet.

"Hey Jamie," Rowan said tiredly while he buckled his seat belt.

"Hey, Jubes, good day?" Jamie-o replied before leaning over to kiss Rowan soundly on the mouth. Rowan kissed back hungrily as one of his hands clutched at Jamie-o's shirt. Minutes later, they pulled back for air, smiling contently at each other.

"Meh, it was all right. We had mostly bitchy customers all day, complaining that we didn't get theirs orders right. Apparently people don't like it when businesses are willing to give homeless people free food," Rowan replied as Jamie-o started the car and drove them back towards their home. Jamie-o snorted disdainfully at the thought of Rowan being yelled at. Three years official years together and Jamie-o was still rather protective of the smaller male. Minutes later, they pulled into their drive way and went inside. Their home wasn't anything fancy, just a simple two story that had a lot of room and a lot of kitchen space for when Rowan wanted to experiment. Luckily enough, their was a back yard, though it wasn't overly big, but it suited their needs just fine.

As soon as the two entered the house, Rowan was tackled by his overly excited younger brothers, though Jackson was a little more reserved about it. At thirteen, Jackson stood at five-five, and had no signs of stopping. His shoulders were still broadening beautifully and his square jaw accented his pale complexion. His style changed slightly to a more, Bruno Mars type, though he wasn't exactly like that, more of the artsy type. Jackson was in every art class and every drama production his school produced, Rowan was pleased, Jamie-o a little less so. The boy is surprisingly good with music though and Rowan was determined to help him in anyway possible. The boy's own sable hair now hung to the ends of his shoulder blades, like Sam's, because he decided he rather enjoyed Rowan brushing his hair. The one sport that Jackson ever really got into was soccer, and he wasn't great at it, but he did enjoy it when the season came for it.

Sam was an entirely different story. He currently stood at six-one, much to Rowan's chagrin, and was showing his own signs of masculinity. Rowan had let Sam to start his process into becoming an actually male, though Rowan's only wish was for Sam to at least wait until he was eighteen to do the surgery. Sam had agreed only because Rowan had asked, and because his own trust fund kicked in then. Sam had started taking boxing lessons in middle school at Jamie-o's prompting so the younger male could get rid of stress. The boxing did Sam some good, though he did get into fist fights with Wolfgang and several other bullies that were around. Sam had become the protecter of Arnold's gang of friends as soon as they had transfered over to Hillwood, he wanted them safe. Especially Gerald and his family, considering they were family. Sam had also gotten into skating, though he mostly rode on skateboards. He had also joined Gerald on the basket ball team, for his own sake more then anyone else's. There was only a select few that knew that Sam was transgendered, though even if the whole school knew, no one would do anything about it. Of course, Sam and Jackson never really got along, ever since Jackson should up on their door step in New York, but it was better then it had been. The one thing that Sam and Jackson did have in common though, outside of their fathers height, was the fact that both of them wore hats pretty much everywhere.

"Hi brother, how was work?" Sam asked cheerfully.

"Bitchy customers all day," Rowan replied.

"Because of their Halloween orders or because of you giving food to the homeless?" Sam replied.

"Both," Rowan replied with a grin.

"Ouch," Sam replied happily, though the tone was a little forced for distraction.

"You got in a fight again, didn't you?" Rowan replied, raising one sable brow at his younger brother. Sam wilted instantly.

"Yeah," Sam replied moodily.

"What was it about this time?" Jackson asked.

"Some douche called Phoebe a filthy Jap so I decked him. I would've gotten suspended but Phoebe told the principle what happened so I only got a warning and week's worth of detention. The other guy did get suspended though," Sam replied nonchalantly. Jamie-o gave him a surprised look while Rowan looked a little more proud.

"That's really good Sammy," Rowan replied with a smile.

"What did Gerald have to say about it?" Jamie-o asked.

"He flipped a bitch of course, though he wisely stayed with Phoebe the whole day to give her comfort," Sam replied easily.

"Not that this isn't thrilling, but when are we going to go tricker treating?" Jackson asked. He rather enjoyed tricker treating, ever since his first time when he was nine. Rowan looked slightly annoyed and he gave yet another sigh.

"On Saturday Jackie, today's only Thursday, so two more days, besides some of us still need to get the finale touches on our costumes," Rowan replied dryly. Rowan had decided that his bakery would only be open four days a week, from Monday to Thursday, from eight in the morning to eight in the evening. Rowan wanted to make sure he was there for his siblings as much as possible, thus usually working the long hours and only working four days a week. More times out of not, Sam, Jackson and Arnold's rag-tag team of friends showed up to hang out, though more so considering they could play in Gerald field as much because of the weather.

"You mean you?" Jackson said.

"Maybe," Rowan replied cheekily.

"Right, I'm going to go do my homework," Jackson said sulkily and wondered off to his room to pout.

"Well, at least we know why he so moody, blasted musicians," Sam said with a grin as soon as Jackson was out of the room. Both Jamie-o and Rowan snickered loudly before going about their business. In the next two days, they got the final touches on their costumes, and the bags of treats that the kids were most likely going to be wanting. Jamie-o had opted to stay home while Rowan took Timberly and Jackson trick or treating. In all honesty, Rowan didn't blame him, if he had the option, he would have done that too. Rowan carefully tied on his corset before doing up his make up. For trick or treating, Rowan had decided to go as El Dia De Los Muertos skeleton, cause he thought the female versions were beautiful. For the party he and Jamie-o were going to later, he was going as Little read Riding hood. Jamie-o decided to go as the wolf. Not that Jamie-o would be doing anything extraordinary outside of putting on ears and a tail.

As soon as Rowan was done, he clacked out of the bathroom to a waiting Timberly and Jackson and their little friends, all of them looking annoyed in a fit of teenaged hate. There was one other parent there, though Rowan didn't know which child she belonged to. Jackson had dressed as zombie version of Fred Aster, Timberly dressed as Snow White. Her friends and her were still in the various stages of wanting to be childish, like dressing as kittens and Disney princesses and wanting to be cute for the boys in their class. Jackson friends weren't far away from that dictation either, though they decided on ghosts, zombies, or people from video games. It was a miracle in its self that Jackson somehow managed to be the kid that was in-between. He was friends with the popular kids and the unpopular kids and didn't hold judgments on either side. The one thing that this little rag tag group of kids did still do however, was trick or treating, they still had the childish mind set of wanting candy, better still because it was free.

"About time, Cindy's mom is getting impatient," Timberly groused out.

"Well, it sounds like it isn't only Cindy's mom," Rowan replied sardonically. Cindy's mother, Sandra, looked rather put out, not really liking the fact that she was volunteered to go with Rowan. Timberly huffed cutely and stomped her low heeled shoe before a grin spread along her face.

"You look so pretty!" Timberly squealed.

"So you do you little lady, now, how 'bout we get outta here and go ransack people's houses for candy?" Rowan said with his own grin. The kids let out a decently loud cheer before lining up at the door. Sandra huffed loudly and glared at the drag queen, not really liking going with him. Moments later, Jamie-o came out with a scowl dressed casually in a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. He didn't have the ears, tail, or boots on yet, but he'd get there later. His scowl softened when he saw Rowan in his costume. It consisted of a full skirt in blood red, while the corset was done in black and red, while the under shirt was just black. Of course, it looked like he had breasts at the moment, considering that he was a 'girl' at the moment. His make up was done up in the traditional day of the dead style with dried roses in a crown around his head.

"Crap, Jubes, sure you don't want to go as that to the party?" Jamie-o asked, an impressed look on his face.

"Maybe, if I'm being lazy," Rowan replied a grin. "Now, we gotta go, see you in a couple hours?"

"Yeah, later, be safe. Have fun, Tim, Jack," Jamie-o replied, his grin fading slightly from his handsome face.

"We will Jamie-o, and don't worry, we'll make sure Cherry comes back to you safe and sound," Timberly said with a snicker. Jackson grinned to, liking the fact that he could tease his brother in law with suck ease.

"It's not him I'm worried about, it's you, now go away," Jamie-o said with a grunt. With a chorus of goodbyes, the two adults and nine kids were out the door. Jamie-o shook his head, not envying his husband of six months the task of taking kids trick or treating. He'd been on that end several times when he was growing up, and none of them were that pleasant for him. Fortunately for him, most of Gerald's friends had been pretty easy going and calm about the whole thing when they were younger. Now, all he wanted was to go to this stupid Halloween party with his buddies and their girlfriends, that was going to be more drinking then anything else, and then come home and have his filthy way with his lover when they got home. Sam was already at his party with his girlfriend of four months, it was at one of Gerald's friends houses, the rich one with the attitude problem.

Jamie-o let out his own sigh and really wished that Halloween hadn't been so soon, if at all. All it was going to be at the party was a competition between the girls on who could be in the most sluttish outfit they could find. Jamie-o new he was lucky enough to have someone who wasn't really into that sort of thing, though Rowan did get nervous around others who looked a 'little bit better' then him. Almost five years together and Rowan was still a little scared that Jamie-o would leave him for a women. Again, it wasn't often that Jamie-o found someone who could make him feel so completely comfortable with them. Jamie-o understood that he was a very selfish man, he wouldn't give Rowan up for a long, long time, if ever. Well, it would be never, considering that they had been married for six months.

Several hours later, Rowan finally came home, looking rather exhausted and more then a little put out. Jamie-o frowned at the thought of his lover upset and went up the smaller male and pulled the small body to him. Rowan immediately wrapped his arms around Jamie-o's waist, though he didn't try and burry his face in, considering the mass amount of white Halloween makeup on his feminine face.

"Somethin' wrong baby?" Jamie-o asked as he nuzzled Rowan's head, being careful of the rose crown.

"Sandra, Timberly's friend Cindy's mom, was really put out all night. Plus she kept mumbling that I was a cross-dressing freak, or something," Rowan replied with a one armed shrug. All this time, Rowan still cross dressed, he had enjoyed it, though he didn't do it often. Jamie-o scowled deeply before kissing Rowan's head.

"Well, she's an idiot, and you taught me not to listen to idiots. Now come on, I'm gonna show you off at the slut'o'ween party," Jamie-o replied. Rowan giggle cutely before rushing into the bathroom to wash up. If Rowan learned one thing from working at a drag bar, it was to change and fix makeup quickly and efficiently. In a matter of fifteen minutes, Rowan was in his costume and had his makeup done, emphasizing his eyes. As he put on his lipstick, Jamie-o pounded on the door, telling him to hurry the hell up.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, hurry up. I'm almost done," Rowan yelled through the door before turning back to the mirror to look at his reflection. He had decided to go as a more unconventional red riding hood. He had left his deep facial scar uncovered and had added a little more scar looking pieces on his face. Particularly claw marks going down the left side of his face. His costume now consisted of a cafe length midnight blue/dark purple skirt that had a petty coat underneath to fluff it out more with a creme top and lighter blue corset. Knee length buckle boots adorned his feet gave him a total of three extra inches to his height. Of course the red floor length red cape adorned his slender shoulders. Rowan let loose a sigh before exiting the bathroom, glad that his scars made him look like a battle worn Little red riding Hood.

"About fuckin' time..." Jamie-o said before fulling looking at his little husband. The stronger male gaped at his lover for several long minutes before it registered that Rowan's scars were showing. After all these years, Rowan was still unsure about his scars, partially hating them and mostly not wanting to repeatedly tell their story.

"Sorry I took so long. So, how do I look, love?" Rowan asked before twirling.

"You look sexy as hell. Are you sure that you want to show off your scars?" Jamie-o asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to pull of battle worn Red riding hood, so me showing off my scars was kinda necessary. Thank you for dressing up with me," Rowan said with a warm grin.

"Its good, and your welcome, baby. Now, lets get to our slut'o'ween party," Jamie-o said before snaking a thick arm around the smaller males waist. Rowan giggled and stood up and kissed Jamie-o's mouth delicately. Rowan had been given really good makeup at christmas from Liottie, the only thing he really used up was cover up, the rest were for special occasions. Because he had good makeup, it didn't really smear all over Jamie-o's mouth. The older male was smart enough to wipe whatever residue off of himself before they went out the door. Twenty minutes later, they were at Daryl's house, though they had to park two blocks up because he was throwing a big Halloween bash. As soon as they properly arrived, Daryl's precious little girl answered the door. Her name is Hannah, nick-named Han, and she was going over to a Halloween slumber party at her best friends house. Daryl and his ex-girlfriend had her in high-school. As soon as they turned eighteen, the ex had disappeared, never to be hear from again. Daryl had really stood up and taken responsibility for being her soul parent, luckily enough for him, his family and team mates had been really supportive. Though his parents did yell at him, which they had the right. Daryl had done the right after that, determined to finish high-school and go to college to take care of his little girl. It was one of the reasons he hadn't gone to New York university with Jamie-o and Jay, he had to take of his daughter.

"Hey, Hannah, on your way to Jazz's house?" Jamie-o asked with a grin. Hannah smiled politely back.

"Yes, I hope you guys have fun," Hannah replied before stepping our. Her friends house was three door down, so she went there by herself. Jamie-o had watched the girl several times in high-school, just like his other buddies, especially when Daryl and his family had been really busy with something.

"You too Hannah, be safe and Happy Halloween," Jamie-o said with a grin.

"Happy Halloween, Uncle, Auntie," Hannah said with a grin before scurrying off to her friends house. It was a joke for Hannah to call all of her father's friends 'uncles.' The long standing girlfriends had become 'Aunties,' and Rowan had become one of those aunties. It worked for them, so know one really complained. The couple watched her go to her friends house before entering the house to enjoy the party. As soon as they got in, Halloween music blasted sedately through the house and several party goers were dancing around, drinking and flirting. Others were mingling and catching up with people they hadn't seen in a while. Daryl say them first and came up excitedly.

"Hey guys. Nice outfit Johansson," Daryl said with a laugh. Jamie-o's outfit consisted of black jeans, black turtle neck with a leather jacket. He had connected a black fake tail onto his jeans and pointed ears that attached to his ears.

"Shut the hell up Thompson. Nice party dude," Jamie-o replied with a grin.

"And Rowan, you look lovely as ever," Daryl said with a wide grin.

"And you look like a douchebag," Rowan said with a laugh. "Nice music dumbass,"

"Aww, your sweet as ever," Daryl said with a laugh.

"You bet your ass I am," Rowan replied playfully. Daryl laughed loudly and ushered them into his one story house. It only consisted of three bedrooms, two and a half baths and a kitchen/living room combo. Luckily enough, there was a big back yard and the owners allowed pets as long as nothing was severely damaged. Jay spotted them next and waved frantically with a wide smile, he was dressed as a dead army sergeant. His date, a pretty blond women, was dressed as a slutty angel and she smiled politely at them. Damien was next, then Jay, Todd and Dray. The party ended up lasting until two in the morning and a lot of people ended up getting completely drunk. Those who were drunk and didn't have drivers ended sleeping on Daryl's floor. Jamie-o wasn't one of the people who drank, he had to take Rowan home and Rowan was finally learning how to drive and wasn't comfortable with driving at night yet. Jamie-o and Rowan drove home, both completely exhausted and pleasantly sedated from the party. They weren't worried about Sam or Jackson, considering Jackson was sleeping at Liottie and Robert's house and Sam was sleeping there as well. The two traipsed into their home and stripped out of their cloths as soon as they got close to their room. Neither of them bothered to get into anything other then their under garments and collapsed onto their bed.

"That was awesome," Rowan replied sleepily.

"Yes, yes it was," Jamie-o replied just as tiredly.

"Tomorrow, or later today, I'm gonna wake you up with a blow job, but right now I"m too tired," Rowan mumbled as he curled into Jamie-o's side, snuggling his face against Jamie-o's neck.

"I'd like that baby, but you don't have too," Jamie-o replied.

"I know I don't have too, I want too. G'night love," Rowan replied sleepily.

"G'night baby, happy halloween," Jamie-o replied before following his lover into sleep. Tomorrow, they'd steal some of the candy that Jackson and Timberly got during the night before, possibly by more, and laugh hysterically at Gerald, Arnold, and Sam's hangovers, but for now, they would just sleep of the party they attended, glad to have a really happy halloween.

**Have a Happy Halloween and a good day of the dead everybody**


End file.
